My Fault
by Bri329
Summary: Everyone says its not my fault. They keep saying I did everything I possibly could. Well, if that's the case, then why isn't she here? Oneshot. RHr. CHARACTER DEATH! Rated T for Death.


My Fault

Summary: Everyone says its not my fault. They keep saying I did everything I possibly could. Well, if that's the case, then why isn't she here? Oneshot. R/Hr. CHARACTER DEATH!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. That's all J.K Rowling!!!

"Its not your fault Ron." Harry's voice comes from the doorway of my room. I don't move from my position on my bed. I haven't moved in the past twelve hours, why should I now?

I hear Harry sigh and the noise of his heavy footsteps coming towards me. I don't want him to come over here and try to comfort me. I don't want anyone around me. Doesn't anyone understand? Its my fault, its all my fault...

My bed shifts from the weight of Harry's body as he sits at the edge of it. Still I don't move. My eyes are still burning from the countless tears that I have been shedding for the past day and a half and my body aches from the amount of physical strength that I've had to use in the past few days. Yet they are nothing compared to what my heart is feeling right now.

"Ron, please, will you listen to me?" Harry asks and his voice sounds suddenly desperate. I know its not fair. I know I should speak to him. He's my best mate and he's probably as heartbroken as well. Not like me though. No one can feel what I am feeling right now.

I tighten the grip I have on the pillow beside my head. Her pillow. I can still smell the scent of her hair on it. It assaults my nostrils as I bury my face in it once more. Tears have started to sting my eyes again and I refuse to cry in front of Harry. I will not show anymore foolishness. I've been foolish enough. That's why she's not here, that's why she's dead.

"There was nothing that you could have done. No one could have saved her... not even you." Harry says after a moment of not speaking.

Tears are now spilling down my cheeks and I hear Harry sniffing as well.

Still, I know he doesn't understand. No one does. They don't get the fact that her death was so fast that I barely had time to understand what was going on. Everyone says its not my fault. They keep saying I did everything I possibly could. Well, if that's the case, then why isn't she here?

"Ron...please, Hermione wouldn't want it to be this way. You didn't kill her Ron! I know that you believe you did but Ron you didn't! Please _believe _that." The pleading in Harry's voice almost breaks me. I almost want to accept what he has to say, to begin to heal and move on. I just can't. I close my eyes to remember Hermione's final moments. The moments that have been singed into my mind and torture me constantly. They remind me over and over again that she's not her and its because of me.

_** She was so scared. I could see it in her eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten the both of us in a fierce battle while Harry fought off Voldemort. She was spewing curses as though it was equivalent breathing and we luckily resisted and deflected each and every one. **_

_**Then, It happened. For the life of me I don't know how I didn't see him sooner. Bellatrix had just fallen dead as Hermione and I managed to hit her with two powerful stunning spells. Fortunately they had hit her squarely in the chest and she choked on her last breath as she collapsed into a wasted heap on the floor. **_

_**Hermione fell into my arms as soon as she saw to it that the witch was actually dead. I could tell Hermione was exhausted. Her body was basically being supported by my arms and I heard her sigh as her face relaxed in the crook of my neck. **_

_**I was just about to tell her how much I loved her and how proud of her I was, when I saw him. My breath caught in my throat as he emerged from behind the pillar that Bellatrix had fallen in front of mere moments before. For some odd reason I knew he had been behind that pillar the entire time Hermione and I had dueled Bellatrix. I don't know how I knew, but as soon as I saw him emerge from behind his hiding place it hit me like a box of stones. **_

_**I was quick as I began to push Hermione behind me, but he was quicker. With his wand already raised, the push I gave Hermione in order for her to get safely in back of me, enabled him to have a better target. In the split second she was out of my arms, the coward yelled the Killing Curse at the top of his lungs and a bright green light shot of his wand. **_

_**Hermione froze, her eyes wide as tears began to bubble over in her chocolate pools. She shook slightly but her eyes never left mine. Then, they began to close and I caught her in my arms as she collapsed. **_

_**"You bastard!" I screamed as tears poured down my face and he smiled. **_

_**"Oh Weasley. You are just as foolish as I thought you would be. How noble of you to try and save the filthy little mudblood. Little did you know how fatal being noble would be. You see, after you killed my dear Auntie, I knew the jumped up mudblood would run over to her little hero. I could've killed her when she checked to see if my Auntie was dead, but I knew you'd have enough time to stop me if that were the case...and it wouldn't have ment that much either. No, it was much better after that little moment you two shared" He stopped and smiled again. **_

_**My anger and sadness consumed me and as I looked down at the precious woman in my arms, the only girl I had ever loved in my entire life, now dead and lifeless...I snapped. **_

_**"Goodbye Draco Malfoy." I whispered and before he had a chance to even begin to move I screamed at the top of my lungs, just as he had...**_

_**"AVADA KADAVRA!!!" **_

I killed Draco Malfoy and yet I don't feel any better. Draco's death won't bring Hermione back and as it is my fault that she is dead, it is not like I have avenged hers.

"Alright mate." Harry's voice brings me back to the present and I slowly bring my head up from Hermione's pillow.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. Just remember what I said Ron, she wouldn't want it to be this way." Harry says. His voice cracked as he said "she" and I feel my heart break even more.

I feel the bed shift as he gets up and still I don't move. His footsteps are receeding and I don't even flinch. Part of me wants to call out to him, to tell him I just miss her so bloody much, but I know it won't make a lick of difference. I don't deserve the comfort.

The door shuts behind him and my room is as dark as ever. I bury my face into her pillow again and begin to sob earnestly.

We'll never get married or have children, or live for the rest of our lives together.

I didn't even get to tell her I loved her once last time.

And Its all of my fault. All of my fault.

A/N: So, yeah, depressing. I honestly believe that if anyone dies it will be Hermione, I don't know why just have a feeling and I hope that everyone lives! However, Please read and review and tell me what you think. Only one more day people!!!


End file.
